


This damn play!!!

by NekoSama09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Crossdressing, Dresses, Embarrassment, Insults, Not Beta Read, School Festivals, everyone from seirin wants to die, girly furihata, girly kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Aida wants to win first place at the school festival, she'll do anything to win. And to make sure she wins, she'll force Seirin to dress up.To make things better ( worst), she asked for help.





	This damn play!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I may be bias because Furihata is one of my favorite characters but I think he can be cute. Of course, kuroko will also be one of my favorite characters.  
> PS. I started liking Furihata around the time he played against Kaijo. This has nothing to do with the AkaFuri ship.
> 
> There will be two new first years in Seirin, they are real and actually shown up in the novel.

Seirin’s high basketball team wasn’t prepared for this, they were all used to Aida's cooking and training schedule but none of them could wrap their minds on what the coach was going to force on them.

The two new firsts years, Asahina and Yagi stared at Aida with horrified expressions, both Fukuda and Kawahara paled, Tsuchida looks like he was praying, Furihata fainted while the grumbling Hyuuga caught him with ease, Izuki couldn’t even make a stupid pun, koganei hid behind Mitobe, Kuroko looks like he wanted to run away while Kagami started screaming.

And why was everyone acting this way? Well, that because Aida had an evil glint in her eyes as she held shavers in her left hand and dresses in her right.

Now, Seirin knew very well their coach was capable of forcing them to do many crazy things, hell, they were forced in maid outfits before but this was going a step too far. This was about losing their pride as men, Aida was going to force them to lose it in front of the whole school.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad” Aida rolled her eyes at her overdramatic team once they all started protesting “n-not that bad, you say!” Hyuuga exclaim as he eyed the pink dress “ you want us to lose our dignity for a play!” soon his glasses crack. Kagami repeatedly nodded in agreement “ we didn’t have to shave our legs or wear wigs when we were maids” Kagami reason fly by Aida who laughs “ stuck it up if you don’t want to do this… then you can taste test all my cooking” Aida's voice was so sweet that it was frightening.

Furihata who regain consciousness, fainted once more and this time Kagami held him. Kuroko didn’t even look alive as his face paled “a-Aida-san? Do we truly need to do this?” now Kuroko was trying to reason with her “yup!” she happily told them before hanging everyone a dress.

“ we'll pick out our roles by lottery! For now, get dress my pretties!” everyone marches forward to the dressing room like zombies while Kagami carries the still unconscious Furihata. Mitobe had to cheer the sulking Koganei as they both change into their flowery yellow slit dresses, Izuki just glared at his violet empire waist dress and only worn it when Hyuuga punch him, but no one could take Hyuuga seriously with his pink maxi dress. Kagami was actually scared that there was a dress big enough to fit him, though he hated the fact that the dress had the same blue hue as aomine hair. Tsuchida wanted to cry as he pulls the light green chiffon dress over his head because he knew his girlfriend would laugh, Fukuda had to force Kawahara in his orange high low dress while his own tulle dress lay on the floor, kuroko sighs as he put the baby blue lolita dress over his head, while Furihata (who woke up) stares at his reflection “ why am I wearing a lolita dress… I don't look good in red?” kuroko given the brunette an understanding.

Once the boys hesitantly headed out, their coach snorted “ hey!” most players shouted “what? None of you really look like girls to me” even so, none of them took that as an insult because they were never meant to become girls in the first place.

“ but, Kuroko and Furihata can pass as girls... maybe Koga and Yagi too… they are cute and tiny” Koganei, Yagi, and Furihata pouted while Kuroko stayed deadpan but his eyes did narrow a little, their-so-call teammate openly laugh at them, even Asahina started giggling. Aida who look amused raise her hand causing the ruckus to calm down “ so, i have good news for you cuties” some boys grumble at the word ‘cuties’ before Aida continued “ our school are giving me permission to let outsiders help with the play” everyone started to get curious and pay attention “ I called them and they should be here soon, for now, it's time to shave your legs” and now, the basketball team was screaming.

They didn’t even want to know how they got ambush by Seirin’s females as they scattered “ Yukimura-san!?” Kuroko and Furihata suddenly got trap by their classmate who had the same evil glint as Aida “hi~ Kuroko, Furihata~” both boys couldn’t help but feel ashamed for being afraid by the female.

“Time to make you pretty” she sing-song as she drags the two with her monstrous strength.

During those long painful 3 hours, the team all felt their dignity disappear, the girls all had fun putting makeup all over their faces. And the two first years were regretting ever joining the Seirin basketball team.

They just all stood there, all ashamed and scarred.

“ it seems I was right, kuroko and furihata really do look like girls” Aida somehow felt like she lost to them. She stared at kuroko beautiful dress that covered him nicely, he had light makeup which matches up with his natural beauty, and the long blue wig that matched his regular hue landed just below his knees. Aida turns to furihata who played with his fingers, she would say that furihata was plain as a boy but as a girl, he was quite cute. His lolita dress was slightly shorter than kuroko’s, he also wore light makeup but that brings out his girlish charm, his wig was also the same length as kuroko's. 

Surprisingly, Izuki, Koganei, and Yagi were also pretty cute.

She then turns to the rest of her players and frown, they all look cute in their own way but no one was as cute as the others “ I surprise that Kagami can even look cute” Kagami responded with a blushing face and Aida wanted to tease him some more but was unable too when the gym door suddenly slams open.

“Kuroko-chi! I’m here!” Seirin paled, well, mostly the second and thirds years when they spotted a smirking blond “Kise!” Kagami exclaimed as the blond near “ne, Kagami-chi looks cute” Kise fake gasps as he checks Kagami out while the redhead hid behind Mitobe. Kagami had lost his dignity as a man and now he felt ashamed.

“Oi, I didn't need to see that” 

“NOOO!!!” Kagami, plus some others scream in horror once Aomine came in view “what the hell, I feel insulted” Aomine frown as he stood beside Kise who couldn’t stop squealing at Kuroko “ eh? Why are there ugly girls here?” Murasakibara soon showed up and everyone protests about being called ugly while the giant continued to eat his chips. Hyuuga hasn’t been so embarrassed in his whole life until now, he thanks the god that any rational person like Midorima hadn’t shown up “ why are you dress like clowns?” Hyuuga cursed himself as he noticed Midorima raising a brow at the others. Kuroko, who finally got Kise off his back and Kagami, who got aomine to shut up for a second shared a glance “if they are here, then, doesn’t that mean?...” Kagami started “ Akashi-kun will be here?” Kuroko finish the sentence.

“ Forgive me for being tardy” just on cue, the said redhead walk through the doors with a smile “ don’t worry about it” Aida send her own smile before greeting the captain.

And if Seirin didn’t felt embarrassed then, they are sure dying now “ if anyone else feels like dying, say aye?” Izuki whispers “aye” Seirin agree instantly “I think I already pass away” Furihata mumble while Kuroko gives him another understanding pat.

“ kuroko and Furihata-kun both look cute” Akashi comment once he noticed the two standing with their team, they both stood out from the rest because of their beauty.

“..."

Everyone quieted down, Murasakibara mouth hanged causing his chip to fall to the floor, Midorima open and close his own mouth mimicking a fish, Aomine look dumbfound, Kise nearly fell on his face, Aida drop her pink whistle, Hyuuga blushed, Kagami look like he wanted to scream again, Izuki gasp and wrote something in his pun book, Seirin all had a stupid look, and Akashi was left confused.

“Thank you Akashi-kun” kuroko was the only one unaffected while Furihata fainted once again in Kuroko arms.

At that moment, everyone thought were the same.

This is going to be one hell of a play.


End file.
